


The Epic Journey

by ServantsPet



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other, RPG, Violence, death (no major), funny but will take things seriously, revenge driven plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantsPet/pseuds/ServantsPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in the Dragon Age RPG universe. This is a game I'm playing with two friends. I'm the GM, and those two always chooses the weirdest things. So, I decided to write a retelling about our character's adventures in the table top RPG version of the game.  </p>
<p>This is an epic story about the human apostate Edwyn (Who sucks at magic, due to unrivaled levels of clumsiness), the human rogue Landon (who is very scary and grumpy, but secretly likes to crossdress - though he will never admit it), and the elven warrior Fallos (who is very pervy and usually lusts after Landon - though he claims that it's the other way around.</p>
<p>Come on, give it a chance. You know you want to ;) Besides we have AWSOME coockies. They are chocolate chipped and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Epic Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age. Not even the table top RPG version.

 

 

Edwyn and Landon met in quite usual and yet rather unusual circumstances.

They met in a seedy tavern. That is a usual meeting place for people on a quest to meet and team up. The unusual part is: that they had no intention of doing so. They both believed that involving others in their respective plans for revenge would overcomplicate things.

The only reason why they even met is because Edwyn is…-well-…Edwyn.

She had come to the town of Everglade – a little insignificant speck on the map of Ferelden, located to the south and bordering on Breccilianforest. She was tired and still hurting after the loss of her parents. So naturally, she decided to head for the tavern. The tavern was small, dingy and crowded. And unfortunately for Landon the only available seat was right next to him at his two persons table. After having ordered her ale, she sat down beside him, without even a by-your-leave. Landon sent her that glare. You know, the one that makes children cry and lesser men and women wet their breeches. Too bad Edwyn was totally oblivious, for at that moment in time, she was utilizing her, admittedly rather lacking, attention span on getting drunk.

At last Landon’s limited patience wore out. “You are in my way girl. Move.” Edwyn turned her head and focused her black eyes on Landon, she frowned and said “Did you know that you have a scar across your right eye?” she squinted “and a cutesy glare?”, course that was the only thing her ale-hazy mind registered.

He blanched, starred, emptied his full mug of ale, blinked and starred again. He drew his dagger and jammed in into the table right in front of Edwyn. She started to hum. And it was a happy made up melody as well. Landon decided then and there, that the only reason she is not afraid of him, is because she is Crazy with a capital C, insane and Mad as a hatter, with a capital M. He ordered more ale and joined Edwyn in her current quest to get alcohol poisoning.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Landon woke first. He hissed in pain when he opened his eyes. The terrible sun had dared to let his rays shine through the leaves and hit his eyes… wait a minute… leaves. He looked around and cursed. The Breccilianforest. He was in the Breccilianforest. He looked around and spotted the wacko girl laying propped up against a tree, sleeping – and with a Maker-ridden smile on her face. He was suffering from the worst headache ever – which was her fault – and she was sleeping peacefully and SMILLING. He promptly walked over and kicked her until she woke up.

As she woke she saw a creepy looking elf standing above her. She rolled in the opposite direction and sprang to her feet…

and a lengthy argument commenced:

E: Who the Maker are you? And why have you kidnapped me?

L: I did no su            

E: Where have you taken me?

L: I d

E: I don’t know you! Who are you?

L: Look, I

E: Don’t lie to me Mr. Creepy Elf! I’m on to you!!!

L: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!

E: -meep-

L: First of all, I did not kidnap you. You invaded my personal space at the Tavern by insisting to sit next to me. And now, because of you, I’m out in the Breccilianforest with a silly, braindead and dimwitted useless girl. And further more….why the hell are you not hungover?

E: I drank a potion before I started to drink. Duh.

L: I really hate you right now.

L: …sigh… Well, we had better try to get out of here. Come on.

E: You kidnapped me!

L: And you drove me to drink!

E and L: Huge sigh.

E: Edwyn.

L: Landon.

L: Do you even know how to fight human?

E: Don’t worry about that. I’m an Apostate.

L: Just my luck…

And with that they gathered they things, and began their quest to get out of the Breccilianforest.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
